


How you can be now.

by Mondo1682



Series: The Avatar Roxy Chronicles [1]
Category: Power Rangers Beast Morphers
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24940999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mondo1682/pseuds/Mondo1682
Summary: A past robo roxy is alive. If a new roxy is respawned due to the robot machine. So this new robo roxy. Interacts with season 2. Esspecially attached to a yellow ranger that wants to help her.
Relationships: Avatar Roxy/Zoey Reeves
Series: The Avatar Roxy Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805128
Kudos: 2





	How you can be now.

Robo Roxy came online again. She didn't know how. But it was a miracle when she thought she was obliterated. By the Beast Morphers attack. 

Trying to port out. When she gets purple sparks. Coming from the now ruined morpher. She looks at herself. Looking at her ruined outfit. Until she had a grim thought. 

The others at the Crystal dimension would just use the robo spawner to respawn a new robo her. This version of herself was dead to them. Causing a undefinable emotion to come from her. 

And she couldn't go back. She would be destroyed since she would be considered obsolute. To Evox and the rest of them. Maybe not robo blaze but she wasn't so sure. If he just had a new her with him again. 

She shouldn't have existed but by some miracle she was alive. Two wasn't suppose to exist. She had nobody. Not her evil family as the evoxed roxy. And the comatosed roxy was awake and with the power rangers. 

Not knowing what to do. All she did was run. Not wanting her existence to end. That she has now. Not by Evox and his crew. Or blown up by the power rangers.


End file.
